spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Building from Above
A Building from Above is the fifteenth episode of the spin-off, Absorbent Days, and the fifteenth episode of season one. In this episode, the streets of Bikini Bottom are frantic from witnessing a building sink to the bottom of the sea. Mr. Krabs tries to take advantage of this building and turns it into a Krabby Patty memorial to celebrate 50 years of the Krabby Patty. Yet Mr. Krabs is not the only one trying to take advantage of the building. Will Plankton and Mr. Krabs join together when their restaurants are both closed due to no management? This episode is paired with Battle of the Patty Flippers. ChaBracters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Mr. Krabs *Squidward Tentacles (cameo at beginning) *Sheldon J. Plankton *Miscellaneous Background Characters Transcript *''starts with Squidward at the Krusty Krab, walking lazily to a table, carrying a tray of food'' *'Squidward: 'groggily ''Here is your 50-year celebratory Krabby Patty, celebrating fifty years of the Krabby Patty. ''places a Krabby Patty with "50" carved into the bun That'll be fifty dollars. *'Customer 1: 'Squidward money ''These things are so expensive, yet so useless. *cuts to Mr. Krabs, carrying customer, throwing him out of restaurant'' *'Mr. Krabs: '''And stay out of me restaurant with that fowl mouth! ''doors shut; begins walking menu board with ladder ''Some people just need a little more push. ''painting on menu *'SpongeBob: 'out with tray ''One celebratory Krabby...! ''falls on bun ''Patty. ''up ''Sir, what are you doing? *'Mr. Krabs: Making a couple of...grins ''changes to the menu. *'Squidward: ''up at menu No way! ''to ladder ''You're charging one hundred dollars for a hamburger? *'Mr. Krabs: No. That's proposterous. a one next to the superscripted zero ''I'm charging one hundred dollars and one cent for a hamburger. *'Squidward: 'Of course. *'SpongeBob: ''to walk to kitchen I better go make another one. *'Mr. Krabs: eyes begin to blink red; climbs down ladder quickly ''SpongeBob, no! ''SpongeBob; whispers ''Just give it to the customer. They won't mind. *'SpongeBob: 'But Mr. Krabs, we can't feed the customers paint. That'll make them frantic, and destroy everything in their sights. *'Mr. Krabs: ''grins Is that so? Well then you might want to let them to eat it at the Chum Bucket. ''to Chum Bucket *'SpongeBob: '''Can do, Mr. Krabs! ''thinks ''How will I get them to the Chum Bucket? ''finger with idea ''Got it! ''door ''Hey, everyone! We're taking a field trip to the Chum Bucket! *sits still'' *'SpongeBob: '''Did I forget to mention that they are serving celebratory Krabby Patties...now with decorative paint? *now begins to run to Chum Bucket'' *''cuts to Chum Bucket'' *'Plankton: 'out of Chum Bucket wearing coat ''I'm going on my daily walk, Karen. ''whispers ''Don't wait up on me. ''walking due to rumbling sound ''What in the world is that? ''to be trampled by a crowd of charging people ''What in the seven seas? ''back into Chum Bucket, only to be amazed by the amount of people *'Karen: 'into dining area ''Goodness! Who are all of these people? *'Plankton: Just some people with some good taste, obviously. onto table ''Calm down, everybody! Your chum is on its way! ''towel on arm ''May I interest you in some appetizers? *'Customer 2: 'Can it, you small...I don't know...paramecium! *'Plankton: 'Actually, I'm a... *'Customer 2: 'We're here for one reason and one reason only! ''table ''To eat some Krabby Patties! *'Plankton: ''from table What are you talking...? ''over by skates Ouch. *'SpongeBob: 'cuts to reveal SpongeBob on skates with a plate of Krabby Patties ''Did someone say Krabby Patties? ''to throw Krabby Patties with paint to customers *'Mr. Krabs: 'next to SpongeBob ''Good job, laddy. Now let's get out of here! *cuts to Krusty Krab'' *'Mr. Krabs: 'coffee cup ''Taking longer than I thought. ''again *'SpongeBob: '''Mr. Krabs, when is this tear down going to happen? *'Mr. Krabs: About....crash ''right now. ''out window, looking at a now destroyed Chum Bucket Ha! Works everytime. *'''Plankton: ''Chum Bucket I'll get you for this, Krabs! *'Mr. Krabs: Krusty Krab door ''Ha! You and what army? *begins to run past the street between the Chum Bucket and the Krusty Krab'' *'Plankton: '''Well, this one...obviously. *cuts to downtown Bikini Bottom'' *'Male Fish 1: '''What is this thing? *'Female Fish 1: 'I don't know, but it's beautiful. *'Mr. Krabs: ''people out of way Excuse me! Excuse me! What is this beautiful thing that you all are...? ''up in shock ''Whoa. What is this thing? *'SpongeBob: It looks like...cuts to reveal a large building ''a building. *'Mr. Krabs: 'Where did it come from? *'SpongeBob: 'I think from...up that place where all those weird animals and sand is. *'Sandy: ''up It's called land. This structure is from up there. But how in clam shells did it get all of the way down here? *'SpongeBob: shoulders ''Who knows? ''wall ''It's so...hard. *'Mr. Krabs: 'And mine. ''pans to top of building; sticks flag with Krabby Patty symbol on it into roof ''It would make a great second restaurant to celebrate fifty years of the Krabby Patty. ''is caught in net and taken off roof *'''Plankton: ''crane No way, Krabs! This restaurant is mine! ''onto rod and hops onto roof ''I declare this...the Chum Bucket! ''flag in roof with a chum logo on it *'Mr. Krabs: '''Not so fast, Plankton! ''self out of net with dollar; throws dollar at flag, slicing it in half; catches dollar ''You're not declaring anything! ''up rod onto roof *'Plankton: '''You're get this restaurant over my cold, dead...uh...cell! *'Mr. Krabs: Plankton ''That can be arranged! *'SpongeBob: ''between Plankton and Mr. Krabs Whoa now. Hang on there, gents. Let's not do anything we might regret. *'Plankton: Oh, I'll regret it when I... *'SpongeBob: '''Come on, Mr. Krabs. Let Plankton take the restaurant. You let those people tear it to shreds when we let them eat those patties. *'Plankton: ''onto roof Wait, what? *'Mr. Krabs: Shhh shhh. SpongeBob to opposite side of building; whispering ''Boy. This is the perfect opportunity the Krusty Krab may never get again that you're passing up. ''finger on SpongeBob's belly *'SpongeBob: '''Yes, sir. But how are we going to keep Plankton from stealing this building? *'Mr. Krabs: ''thinks Good question, boy. Let me ponder this for a brief second. ''sipping tea; begins setting up chess table; begins sewing sweater ''Okay. I got an idea. *cuts to SpongeBob's house'' *'SpongeBob: 'out front door ''The plan is now in affect. ''out walkie-talkie ''Squidward. Squidward, the plan has started. *cuts to Squidward's bedroom'' *'Squidward: 'awoken from walkie-talkie ''What? ''up walkie-talkie ''What is it, shell for brains?! I was taking my well-deserved beauty sleep. *'SpongeBob: Squidward, the plan is in affect. We need to go right now. *'''Squidward: No we don't. back to sleep *'SpongeBob: 'down walkie-talkie ''Time to revert to plan B then. *cuts to Krusty Krab with SpongeBob pushing Squidward's bed into the dining area'' *'Squidward: 'off sleeping mask ''Huh? Where am I? ''at SpongeBob ''SpongeBob?! Where did you take me?! *'SpongeBob: Where I had to, Squidward. You're at the good ol' Krusty Krab. *'''Mr. Krabs: ''under table Get under here, boys. I think that one-eyed Plankton is up to something...again. *'SpongeBob: What? *'Mr. Krabs: '''Look for yourself. ''SpongeBob a telescope *'''SpongeBob: ''into telescope, seeing Plankton running toward the building; gasps No! Plankton's heading to the building! How are we going to catch him now? *'Mr. Krabs: Like this. a button on the underside of the table, launching the team into an underground room *'SpongeBob: '''The control room? What are we doing here? *'Mr. Krabs: 'Saving our building. ''pressing buttons ''I've been producing the Krabby Patty for fifty years and I'm not giving up now. ''room launches and is launched above ground, flying toward the building *''cuts to Plankton, sculpting on top of building'' *'Plankton: '''Almost finished. ''the nail one more time, causing the structure to collapse ''Just great. ''whistling sound ''What is that...? ''up ''Of course. Well with these past events, I wouldn't expect this to be a total surprise. ''room lands on Plankton *''Krabs, Squidward, and SpongeBob walk out of door'' *'Mr. Krabs: '''Give it up, Plankton. This building was mine from the start. Surrender or ''up fists ''you'll have to get past these bad boys. *'Plankton: ''from under room Oh yeah. Same to you, Eugene! ''up fists *'Mr. Krabs: '''We can do this all night, Plankton! Give up the building and no one gets hurt! *'SpongeBob: What do you mean no one? Aren't we out of this for being a part of your team? *'Mr. Krabs: '''I don't know. ''to Squidward ''The green one looks a little shifty to me. *'Squidward: 'Me?! *'Plankton: 'Then I guess we will be here all night, Krabs. *cuts to the next morning'' *'''Mr. Krabs: ''and snoring Money money money. ''snores ''Money money money. ''awakens ''Huh? ''ticket on belly ''What's this? "City of Bikini Bottom ticket for 'restaurant closure' due to 'no management'?" What?! *'Plankton: offscreen ''Looks like you got the ticket, too. ''cuts to reveal Plankton carrying a piece of paper toward the edge of the building ''Looks like we're both jobless, Krabs. ''paper over edge, also causing self to fall; caught by antennae by Krabs *'Mr. Krabs: '''Hmm...then I guess we're going to have to...mumbling...have to...again'' *'Plankton: '''Come on, Krabs! Say it! ''out megaphone ''Say it! Say it! Say it! *'Mr. Krabs: ''growls Fine. ''sighs ''I guess we're going to have to...work...together then. *'Plankton: arms ''Yeah, I don't see that working out. ''onto ceiling ''If you think that I'm going to work with this cheapskate, then you must be a... *'SpongeBob: ''grunting I think...that should do it. ''cuts to reveal SpongeBob hanging a new sign on the building ''Well, what do you think? *'Plankton: at sign from atop building ''The Krusty Chum? Yep, still don't see it working out. *'Mr. Krabs: 'Same here. *cuts to Plankton, standing on Mr. Krabs's eye while both himself and Mr. Krabs are in uniform; both standing behind the counter'' *'Customer: '''I would like to have one Chum Patty with a side of Krabby Fries. *'Plankton: 'We don't serve Chum Patties. *'Customer: 'Then why is it on the menu? *'Plankton: 'What menu? There are no menus. *'Customer: ''up paper Then what do you call this? *'Plankton: That's the fire escape plan, numbskull. Now are you going to order something? *'Customer: '''A side of Krabby Patties, ''and rolls eyes ''hold the attitude. *'Plankton: 'Coming right up, sir. ''on register key, opening register ''Wait a minute! Did you just say...? ''at where the fish was standing, yet is not there *'Mr. Krabs: '''You drove him away, Plankton. ''at Plankton ''Keep this up and there will be no Krusty Krab. Got it?! *'Plankton: 'That's The Krusty Chum to you, crab cakes. ''up order tickets ''Now we got orders, so get to it so you don't get fired. *'Mr. Krabs: ''up fist Why you little... *'SpongeBob: arms ''Whoa now. Let's not do this in front of the customers. Besides, we've got orders to fill. *'Customer: ''pause Yeah! *'Mr. Krabs: and walks to fryers ''I hate the restaurant business. ''stirring fries, only to be frightened by alarm Ah! The ship's being overthrown! Man your stations! behind grill and grabs SpongeBob ''Hold me, boy. *'SpongeBob: ''Mr. Krabs off of him Mr. Krabs, no one's overthrowing the ship. This is a restaurant. ''to fryer ''That's just the alarm that lets you know that the fries are ready. *'Mr. Krabs: Oh. fries and begins to pour ketchup on them *'''Plankton: ''over to Krabs What in coral caverns are you doing, Krabsy?! *'Mr. Krabs: I am sautéing the fries. Duh! ketchup bottle at Plankton ''Now if you excuse me, I would like to get to my job. *'Plankton: ''away ketchup bottle; yells Oh, you think this is really a restaurant?! Then what do you call this?! ''lever *''cuts to outside of building, where it begins to launch into the air'' *'Plankton: '''Would you really think I would share a restaurant with you without getting something out of it?! ''out ticket ''Take a closer look at it, Krabsy! *'Mr. Krabs: at ticket closer; reading fine print ''"This ticket is only valid for zero seconds and is copyright of ''yells ''Fooling Krabs Industries?!". Why I oughta...! *is seen jumping out of building with parachute'' *'''Mr. Krabs: ''to SpongeBob This is all your fault, boy! *'SpongeBob: Mine?! *'Mr. Krabs: '''If you hadn't suggested we work together, this wouldn't have all happened! *'SpongeBob: 'But, I'm not the one that... *'Mr. Krabs: 'And now you've put the customers in a frenzy! *'Customer 2: ''at watch Oh, is it time to panic already?! ''begin running around building in a panic *'Mr. Krabs: 'SpongeBob ''Since this is all your fault, boy-o, you have to fix this. Or else we're all going to end up on the chef's menu at the nearest market. *'SpongeBob: thinking ''I got it! Mr. Krabs, give me the biggest bucket of paint you have! *'Mr. Krabs: 'I don't see where you're going with this, SpongeBob, but...into pocket'' I always keep some spare paint in my pocket. *'''SpongeBob: ''paint Why do you...? Okay, this will do. ''paint onto patties on the trays of the table ''Order up, everybody! *'Customer 3: Hey guys, look! Paint patties, I think! *''begin eating paint patties, causing them to become ravid'' *'SpongeBob: '''It's working. ''to exit ''We might want to make a quick exit. *'Mr. Krabs: 'How long has that been there? *'SpongeBob: 'How long do you think? How do you think Plankton exited? *'Mr. Krabs: 'Oh, yeah. Good point. *and Mr. Krabs leap out of building, watching as the customers destroy the building'' *'SpongeBob: '''We did it! ''hands with Mr. Krabs; lands on Krusty Krab with Mr. Krabs *'Mr. Krabs: '''Now let's just keep those ravid fish away from me restaurant. ''up and sees building pieces falling toward Krusty Krab ''Well, at least it's not the customers. *fall and destroy the Krusty Krab'' *'''SpongeBob: ''from debris Well, at least not everything ''up celebratory Krabby Patty is destroyed. *'Mr. Krabs: 'angrily ''Yeah. Just the perfect way to celebrate the 50th anniversary. *ends'' Category:Absorbent Days Category:Absorbent Days Episodes: Season One Category:Absorbent Days Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2013 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts